


Rolling in the Hay

by VillainousVixen



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousVixen/pseuds/VillainousVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jake's fight with the suspect, Simon makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling in the Hay

“What the hell is wrong with you, mate?” Ryan snapped, when Jake shifted in his seat for the third time in as many minutes.

“Nothing.” Jake was sure that Simon heard the tremble in his voice as the silicone plug in his ass brushed over his prostate again. “Just trying to get comfy.”

“Well sit still. We’re meant to be waiting for the raid.”

Jake tried. He could still remember the look on Simon’s face when he’d warned him not to take the plug out. But, he reasoned, he was sure Simon hadn’t anticipated a drug raid when he had told him to do this.

He didn’t have time to decide on anything though, because then they were starting the raid.

 

“What the hell happened there?” Simon asked, catching Jake’s face and turning it to the side to inspect the bruise.

“The guy you’re so brilliantly defending went for a roll in the hay with me,” Jake answered.

“Looks like you came off worse.”

“I got in a few good hits myself,” Jake replied. Simon just shrugged.

“I’ll see you at home?” Simon asked. He stepped closer, his breath hot on Jake’s skin. “And you’ll get your reward, if you’ve been good.”

“I have,” Jake whispered, looking at him desperately. “Please, Si, please let me take it out.”

“No.” Simon turned and walked away before Jake could ask again.

Jake turned back to where Ryan was waiting, and tried to remember how to breathe before he caught up with his partner.

 

Jake let himself into Simon’s flat, and he still couldn’t call it ‘theirs’ and walked through to the lounge. Simon was sitting on the sofa, laptop resting on the armrest, typing with one hand and drinking from a glass of wine he held in the other.

“Evening,” he greeted his boyfriend. “There’s some takeout in the kitchen. Chinese.”

“Not really hungry,” Jake answered. He sank into the sofa, and regretted it instantly when the plug shifted again.

“You ok?” Simon asked. Jake nodded. “I know I’m not supposed to say it. But you did a good job today,” Simon told him. “I was talking to some of the cops, and CSIs. They said they heard you…said it sounded…interesting.”  Jake blushed.

“Well what do you expect, Si? Every time I moved…and then we were rolling around in the hay…”

“Oh, baby,” Simon whispered, resting his hand on the bulge in Jake’s trousers. “I know. Has it been really hard?” Jake just groaned, thrusting against Simon’s hand. “Oh…”

“Please…” Jake whispered, grabbing at Simon’s clothes. “Si, please take it out. I’ll do anything.”

“I have a report to finish,” Simon told him. “Strip. I’ll be ready in five minutes.”

Jake did as he was told, peeling off his clothes and folding them up on the chair beside him. When Simon was finished, he turned to his lover.

“All fours.”                                    

Jake moved slowly, trying to stop the plug from moving and torturing him any further. It didn’t work.

Simon pressed a kiss to the side of his hip, and slowly twisted the plug inside him.

“Please...” Jake whispered into his arms. “Please, Si, anything…”

“It’s ok, baby,” Simon murmured. “Just relax. I’m gonna take it out, I promise.” But not before he reached around to wrap one hand tight around Jake’s throbbing erection.

“Oh, fuck!” Jake groaned.

“How long have you been hard?” Simon asked, tugging on his erection.

“Too long,” Jake answered. “Fuck, Si, all day, I could feel it…”

“And did you take it out?” Simon asked. Jake hesitated. “Jake?” There was something cautionary in Simon’s voice, and Jake wanted to lie. But he wasn’t brave enough.

“Only for a minute…” Jake whispered. “After the fight, I had to see a doctor. It’s procedure. I tried to refuse…” he went on. “I put it right back in, Si.”

“But you broke your promise, baby,” Simon replied, tugging on Jake’s erection again. “Wait there. Don’t move.”

Jake waited, counting the seconds in his head as he listened to Simon moving around the flat. When the solicitor returned, and wrapped his hand tight around Jake’s erection, Jake could’ve sobbed at the relief the pressure promised. But when Simon pulled his hand away, Jake could feel the tightness of the ring around the base of his erection, and swore.

“I know, baby,” Simon whispered. “Just breathe,” he murmured, running one hand up and down Jake’s spine gently as he eased the plug out of his ass. He pressed a kiss to the swollen ring of muscle, and Jake whimpered. “Is it really sore baby?”

“No,” Jake whimpered.

“Tell me the truth, Jake. I promise I won’t be mad at you.”

“Yes, Si,” Jake replied. “Yes, it’s really sore.”

Simon didn’t say anything. He just pressed another kiss to the swollen ring, and ran his tongue around it. Jake whimpered, but Simon didn’t stop. He slipped his tongue into Jake’s ass, sucking on the tender skin, and smiled at the sounds Jake couldn’t help but let out.

After a while, Jake stopped whimpering, and the skin wasn’t so burning hot with the pain, so Simon pulled back from his lover.

“Is that better?” Simon asked.

“Yes,” Jake whispered.

“Come on. We’re going to bed,” Simon told him. He helped Jake to his feet and the police officer stumbled through to Simon’s bedroom.

Simon pushed Jake’s legs apart, slipping two fingers into his ass. Jake whimpered at the contact, but his muscles stayed loose and pliant for Simon to explore his ass.

“Want you,” he whispered.

“You’ll have me, soon.” Simon pressed his fingertips against Jake’s prostate, making him groan and making the solicitor smile. “You did good today, Jake,” Simon whispered against his hip, dotting kisses over the soft skin he found there. Jake didn’t answer, wasn’t sure if he was allowed to answer, still wasn’t sure of what the rules were.

“Si…” Jake whispered “Can I…?”

“Ask,” Simon answered.

“How long…the ring…”

“Until I say so,” Simon answered. In one swift movement he pushed into his lover, pressing kisses to the back of Jake’s neck as he did so. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah,” Jake answered. He whimpered when Simon started to move inside him. “Fuck, Si, I need…”

“It’s ok, baby. I know what you need.” Simon reached for Jake’s hand, and the police officer tried to lock their fingers together, but Simon stopped him. He guided Jake’s hand to his erection, and wrapped his hand around it. “Show me.”

“What?” Without even thinking, Jake tightened his grip to how he liked it. Simon smiled, and pressed another kiss to the back of his neck, before he pulled out of his lover. Jake almost fell onto his back, never loosening his grip.

“Show me,” Simon repeated. “Show me what you like.”

Jake blushed. He could feel his skin burning, but it just made Simon smile.

“I can wait all night, Jake. But the sooner you show me, the sooner that can come off,” Simon told him, eyes flicking between Jake’s face, and the tight ring around his erection.

Jake tightened his fist further, and Simon watched as he started to move his hand slowly. The police officer closed his eyes, and let his head fall back into the pillows, and tried to forget that Simon’s eyes were burning into him.

It might even have worked, if the solicitor hadn’t started pressing light kisses across his neck. He groaned, but didn’t stop moving his hand. Simon watched, not saying anything, as Jake loosened his fist just a little and started to move his hand faster.

When Jake dropped his other hand to his balls, Simon had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning at the sight. Jake whimpered, squeezed his balls a little harder, and Simon couldn’t help himself.

“How does it feel?” he whispered, breath hot against Jake’s ear. “Talk to me, baby.”

“Feels good…” Jake mumbled.

“Show me.” Simon pushed Jake’s hand away from his balls, and replaced it with his own. “Tell me.”

“Tighter,” Jake whispered. Simon did as he was told, and Jake’s whole body trembled. “That’s it. Just like that.” Simon nodded, loosened his hand, and squeezed again. “Si…”

“Is that good?” Simon asked. Jake just nodded, moving his hand faster on his erection. “You want it, don’t you?” Simon asked. He could feel Jake’s balls tighten in his hands, desperate to shoot his release, but it was just out of his reach. Jake moved his hand faster urgently, and nodded.

“Please…” he whispered. “Si…it hurts.”

“I know, baby,” Simon murmured. He ran his fingers through Jake’s hair, pulling him close. Jake almost sobbed against his chest, hand still moving desperately. “I know. Just a little bit longer, baby, I promise. Then I’ll let you cum.”

“How long?” Jake pleaded. “Si, please.”

“Just hold on, baby.”

Jake wanted to say that he couldn’t, wanted to beg and plead and promise anything if Simon would just let him come, but he couldn’t form the words. So he just buried his head in Simon’s shoulder, and whimpered, though he didn’t stop moving his hand.

Simon pulled Jake’s whole body against his, and pushed his hand away. He wrapped one hand around both of their erections, and mimicked up Jake’s rhythm. Simon groaned. Jake’s hand had been moving so fast that he wasn’t sure he could last long either.

“Please…” Jake whispered into his shoulder. “Oh, fuck…” he cried out when Simon’s hand tightened impossibly around their erections.

Simon used his other hand to pull the tight ring off of Jake’s erection. Jake almost sobbed at the relief, and thrust into Simon’s tight grip.

“Fuck…” he whimpered. His whole body went tense, and the orgasm that rocked through him made him think he’d never move again. The feel of Jake’s release on his fingers made Simon groan, and it only took a few more tight strokes for him to explode his own release.

When he was coherent enough to realise it, he found Jake sobbing into his chest.

“Are you ok?” Simon whispered, brushing his fingers through Jake’s sweat-laced hair.

“Thank you,” Jake mumbled. “Fuck, Si, thank you. That was…” Simon waited, but Jake didn’t seem able to complete the sentence.

Simon didn’t say anything. He stumbled through to the bathroom, his own legs still unsteady, and returned with a cloth. Jake didn’t say anything either as Simon cleaned up the release that coated his skin. His erection throbbed angrily at the contact, still flush with blood and almost painful.

“You want more?” Simon whispered, running the cool cloth over Jake’s burning skin.

“Si…” Jake whimpered.

“Yes, or no?”

“Yes,” Jake mumbled. “More.”

“More,” Simon echoed. He leant over and took Jake’s erection into his mouth, sucking gently on the tender flesh. Jake groaned and whimpered as Simon ran his tongue over every inch of his erection.

“Simon…” Jake whispered. He tangled his fingers into the solicitor’s hair and pulled, just hard enough to make him look up. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Simon answered. He wrapped his hand around Jake’s erection, and started stroking it slowly. “Tired?” he asked, watching as Jake’s body went loose beneath him.

“Yeah,” Jake murmured. “Long day. Early start…” he whispered. Simon never stopped his hand moving.

“Want me to stop?” Simon asked.

Jake hesitated. The feel of Simon’s hand moving over his erection was so good he didn’t think he ever wanted it to stop. But his eyes were already heavy with sleep, and he didn’t think he had it in him to come again anyway.

He looked up at Simon through his eyelashes, and smiled.

“Your choice…sir.”

Simon choked on his own breath, and unintentionally tightened his grip. Jake groaned.

“You have no idea how hot that sounds,” Simon whispered against Jake’s neck. Jake just smiled, rutting his hips against Simon’s. “How about…” he murmured, hand still moving slowly over Jake’s erection, “when they open it up again…you and me go for a roll in the hay?”

Jake would have laughed, but Simon’s hand was still doing ridiculously amazing things to his erection.

“Yes…” Jake whispered. “Just one condition.”

“You’re making conditions now?” Simon asked. “Go on then, baby.”

“My mum…wants to meet you. Dinner. Friday?”

“Friday,” Simon echoed. “OK.”

He leant over and pressed a kiss to Jake’s lips, making the police officer smile. Jake slowly pushed Simon’s hand away, though he regretted the loss of contact, and tangled their fingers together.

“Sleep tight, baby,” Simon whispered, pressing a kiss to each of his closed eyelids. Jake just hummed, and let sleep take him.


End file.
